German Mafia Family
The German Mafia Family, also known as the German Mafia, GMF, or Germans is an American organized crime syndicate that is run by Jacob Mendelhaus and Mark Mendelhaus. The gang essentially consisted only of the father and son, although they both had their engineers, their maintenance workers for their apartments, and their own muggers (introduced to them by Lamar Davis). They are allies of the Madrazo Cartel, Trevor Phillips Enterprises, and The Families while they are enemies of The Lost MC, Ballas, Vagos, Armenian Mafia, Rednecks, Topete Cartel, Encinas Cartel, Professionals, and other smaller gangs in the city. History Structure The German Mafia Family consists directly of Jacob Mendelhaus and Mark Mendelhaus, son and father. Jacob created the gang on his arrival in Los Angeles, and his father later joined it. The chain of command is unconventional due to son having authority over father, but Jacob seems to play the dominant role in criminal activities, such as leading the robberies of convenience stores and calling the shots. He was also more active, while his father sometimes accompanied him on crimes, but rarely operated without him. and his custom Bollokan Prairie]]The organization also consisted of several smaller members. Bob Smith was the first non-Mendelhaus member of the gang, coming when he heard that there were opportunities to make cash. However, he disappeared sometime later in 2013, possibly leaving a life of crime or committing crimes on his own away from Los Angeles or Paleto Bay. Another member was Huang Chen, a Chinese-American former triad who decided to leave the Triads to join the successful GMF gang in Los Angeles. He had some experience, but was not noted for any serious crimes aside from the theft of drugs from a deal between Ballas and Vagos and the robbery of one convenience store. A more important member was Jack Speed, the son of infamous criminal Claude Speed. Jack at first made moves in New York City and northern New Jersey, but he eventually decided to work with the professional father-and-son team. Activities ]]Jacob Mendelhaus founded the organization when he first arrived in Los Angeles in early 2013, having been invited to the city by his social media friend Lamar Davis. His father arrived soon after, by which point Jacob had already made connections to the drug pusher Gerald Ward, the car dealer Simeon Yetarian, and Lamar. Both of them offered work in exchange for money, and after gaining experience in organized crime with them, he moved up in society to become a man with links to the Mexican drug cartel boss Martin Madrazo, the hacker Lester Crest, and the methamphetamine dealer Trevor Phillips and his second-in-command Ron Jakowski. With these connections, the GMF earned lots of money. Jacob originally had no home, but he was eventually wired $500,000 at a random time early in his career, which he used to buy an apartment suite in the city. When the chaos in the city became too much for them, they both moved to the isolated town of Paleto Bay in Blaine County to the north of Los Angeles, but they found little work in Paleto Bay; most of the business opportunities were down south in Los Angeles. Jacob and his father later returned to the city, and Jacob bought an apartment in Del Perro. Eventually, he found out from Lester that he could do heists if he had a crew, but he needed a high-end apartment to do the planning. Jacob mistakenly bought a garage in Watts, so he needed to work hard to save up enough money to buy the apartment. He eventually succeeded, and bought an apartment in Del Perro, from which he could plan his heists. While the gang was not down to business doing jobs for its contacts, it was doing other criminal activities. They were a team of bounty hunters as a part-time job, hunting down people for Lester Crest in exchange for the bounty payment, typically in the low thousands of dollars. They also robbed stores for quick cash, and they fought against violent and insane criminals. Bloodthirsty criminals would attempt to kill them several times in order to cause chaos, but whenever this happened, they typically sought revenge and took them out. The Rockford War was a major conflict between them and other criminals, and it influenced their decision to leave Los Angeles temporarily and lay low in rural Blaine County. They eventually moved back to the city for business, but they were well aware of the risks that they took. On some occasions, a criminal would wreak havoc across Los Angeles in a Rhino tank, or a gang of several insane criminals would wander around and attack anyone that they saw. The GMF had trouble from these people, but they were rarely any well-connected people. On rare occasions their enemies would send Merryweather mercenaries after them or hire a mugger to steal their pocket cash and their car before fleeing, but these attacks were never successful. The gang also had to deal with being hunted down by bounty hunters. They were skeptical about stealing vehicles, as the owners would often put bounties on them in revenge for their grand theft auto. If one of them had a bounty, they would have an agreement that the targeted member would be allowed to deposit their cash into their bank via phone before the other member would claim their bounty by wounding them, typically via a single shot to the head. This way, their rivals could not get the money, and the bounty cash would be in good hands. Members Boss:' 'Jacob Mendelhaus 'Unterboss: 'Mark Mendelhaus Gang Lieutenant:Jack Speed Members:Huang Chen, Bob SmithCategory:Families Category:German crime families Category:Gangs